Tiffany Grant
Tiffany Lynn Grant (born October 11, 1968) is an American ADR script writer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Asuka Langley Soryu in Neon Genesis Evangelion. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Michel (2006-2007) - Rina, Elka (ep17), Mino (ep16), Pakoma (ep24) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A.D. Police: To Protect and Serve (2001) - PA Voice (ep7), Additional Voices *AKB0048 (2013) - Kirara, Little Red Girl (ep9), Additional Voices *AKB0048: next stage (2014) - Female Announcer (ep3), Kirara (ep1), Mizuho Shirai (ep4), Yuuka's Mother, Additional Voices *Air (2007) - Potato, Crowd (ep12), Kids (ep12), Students (ep10) *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku (2004) - Kyoko Ariyoshi *Another (2013) - Bird, Kirika (ep6), Yumi Ogura *Aoharu x Machinegun (2016) - Yuka (ep10), Additional Voices *Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution (2004) - Kiriko Heguri *Azumanga Daioh: The Animation (2004) - Kaorin, Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Additional Voices *Battle Doll: Angelic Layer (2003-2004) - Sai Jounouchi, Asuka (ep4), Child B (ep1), Misataro (ep17), Additional Voices *Best Student Council (2007) - Biiko Mikawa, Chika's Mother (ep21), Hikaruko Kenma(ep20), Suzie Yoshida, Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Additional Voices *Blue Drop (2010) - Akane Kawashima, Blue AI, Mitsuyo Asakura, Additional Voices *Bodacious Space Pirates (2013) - Izumi Yunomoto, Teacher (ep8), Additional Voices *Chance Pop Session (2002-2003) - Jun, Little Boy (ep6), Woman 2 (ep2) *Clannad (2010) - Festival MC (ep22), Gym Student (ep17), Judo Club Member (ep15), Kid, Student (ep24) *Claymore (2009) - Claymore A (ep11) *Cyberteam in akihabara (2004-2005) - Francesca, Suzume Sakurajosui *D.N.Angel (2005) - Boy (ep25), Miyamoto (ep19), Yuji Nishimura, Additional Voices *Diabolik Lovers (2014) - Young Kanato (ep7) *Dream Eater Merry (2012) - Serio (ep2), Yoshida, Additional Voices *ef - a tale of melodies (2012) - Sumire Asou, Additional Voices *ef - a tale of memories (2012) - Sumire Asou *Elfen Lied (2005) - Girl (ep10), Kisaragi, Additional Voices *Excel Saga (2002-2003) - Sandora, Additional Puchuus (ep2), Backup Puchuus (ep7), Kumikumi, Mean Brat (ep10), Misaki Matsuya, More Cute Puchuus (ep22), Puchuus (ep14), Additional Voices *Flip Flappers (2018) - Grandma, Granny (ep6), Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (2005) - American Reporter (ep10), Bonta-kun, Yoshiki Akutsu, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005-2006) - Marta *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010) - Martel, Additional Voices *Gantz (2005) - Female Student A (ep15), Additional Voices *Gravion (2004) - Lady (ep7), Teacher (ep11), Thoria, Additional Voices *Gravion Zwei (2005) - Thoria, Singing Maid (ep3), Additional Voices *IS: Infinite Stratos (2012) - Laura Bodewig, Boy (ep11), Yuko Tanitomo, Additional Voices *IS: Infinite Stratos 2 (2014) - Laura Bodewig, Black Hare Squad (ep6), Yuko Tanimoto, Additional Voices *Jyu-Oh-Sei: Planet of the Beast King (2008) - Planetarium VO (ep1), Wildlings (ep1) *Legend of the Mystical Ninja (2003-2004) - Tsukasa *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Yui Ogawa, Additional Voices *Magikano (2008) - Rika Anju, Additional Voices *Maria†Holic: Alive (2014) - Yonakuni-san, Mii Habutae, Additional Voices *Moonlight Mile (2008) - Akemi Saruwatari, Connie Wong, Narrator *My Bride is a Mermaid (2010) - Additional Voices *Mysterious Girlfriend X (2013) - Additional Voices *Najica Blitz Tactics (2003) - Ai (ep4), Alpha, Alukureyna (ep9), Maid (ep1), Toni (ep8), Triple B (ep6), Additional Voices *Neo Ranga (2003) - Masked Woman (ep17), Tomoko Chikamatsu (ep20), Additional Voices *Neon Genesis Evangelion (2000-2001) - Asuka Langley Sohryu *Noir (2003) - Altena, Store Clerk (ep3), Village Boy (ep22), Additional Voices *One Piece (2014-2015) - Nojiko (ep324), Saint Shalria, Additional Voices *Orphen: Season 2: Revenge (2004) - Esperanza (eps13-23), Proprietress (ep13) *Ouran High School Host Club (2008) - Kuretake (ep11) *Papuwa (2006-2007) - Eguchi *Peacemaker (2004) - Additional Voices *Prétear (2003) - Additional Voices *Shadow Skill (2006) - Lai (ep14) *Shin chan (2007-2011) - Summer, Additional Voices *Sister Princess (2004-2005) - Haruka *The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (2014) - Ikeda Tsuneoki, Magara Naozumi, Mitsuhide's Mother (ep8), Additional Voices *The Book of Bantorra (2012) - Rithly Charon, Female Owner of the Inn, Additional Voices *Those Who Hunt Elves II (2003) - Mihke, Pichi, Elvish School Girl (ep6), Little Panda (ep3) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008) - Ashura *tsuritama (2013) - Koko *Wandaba Style (2005) - Dr. Susumu Tsukumo *Wizard Barristers (2016) - Keiji (ep6), Megumi Sudou *Xenosaga: The Animation (2007) - Juli Mizrahi (ep4), Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat (2004) - Gema, Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Planzet (2012) - Yuura Yoshizawa 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Tree of Palme (2005) - Pu, Additional Voices *Bodacious Space Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace (2016) - Izumi Yunomoto, Additional Voices *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Asuka Langley Soryu *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Asuka Langley Soryu *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Momon *Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth (2002) - Asuka Langley Soryou *Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion (2002) - Asuka Langley Soryou *New Kimagure Orange Road: Summer's Beginning (2001) - Manami Kasuga, Receptionist, Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Nojiko *Spriggan (2002) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku: DASH! (2003) - Kyoko Ariyoshi *Dirty Pair: Flash (2000) - Kindergarten Teacher (ep5), Additional Voices *Dragon Half (2000) - Dug Fin (ep2) *Dragon Knight: Wheel of Time (2003) - Seil, Tanyan *Ellcia (2006) - Eira *Five Numbers! (2011) - R21 (Woman), Croupier (Le Chat), Additional Voices *Golden Boy (2002) - Kogure's Girlfriend (ep3), Madame President, Additional Voices *Gunsmith Cats (2001) - Becky Farrah *Kimera (1998) - Jay's Wife, Additional Voices *Megazone 23 Part 1 (2004) - Female Reporter, Additional Voices *Megazone 23 Part 2 (2004) - Cindy *Megazone 23 Part 3 (2004) - Dominique, Game Narrator (ep1), Additional Voices *Parasite Dolls (2004) - Buzz's Wife (ep1), Prostitute (ep2), TV Interviewer (ep3), Additional Voices *Power Dolls (1996-1999) - Millicient Evans (ep2), Phan (ep1) *Suikoden Demon Century (1996) - Boy, Hostess, Additional Voices *Ushio and Tora (2003) - Additional Voices *Vampire Hunter D (2015) - Medusa, Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Upotte!! (2014) - Tei (T91), Girls (ep1), Saiga (Saiga12k), Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Gamera: Revenge of Iris (2003) - Mayumi Nagamine Video Games 'Video Games' *Deus Ex: Invisible War (2003) - Klara Sparks 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Unlimited Saga (2003) - Armic, Michelle Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (98) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (97) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2018. *She's the ex-wife of producer/script writer Matt Greenfield. Category:American Voice Actors